RA9
надписи.]] rA9 — слово, многократно используемое андроидами-девиантами. «rA9» постоянно появляется вокруг андроидов, которые стали девиантами. Они говорят о нём, считают важным и записывают снова и снова во многих местах. Понятие Несмотря на то, что многие персонажи обладают характером, присущим rA9, происхождение данного термина не раскрывается в полной мере, и также не существует объяснения того, кто это. Андроиды принимают rA9 в качестве духовной веры, высшей силы или фигуры спасителя. Они ждут спасения даже после своей смерти. Они могут делать подношения, например, в качестве статуэток; многократная запись rA9 также может быть некоторой формой посвящения. Некоторые андроиды, говоря о своей автономии, подчёркивают, что они «живые» (I Am Alive — Я живой) вместе с упоминанием rA9. Андроиды-девианты сообщают это слово другим андроидам, чтобы те «пробудились» и тоже стали девиантами, и что rA9 вернётся и освободит других. Другие андроиды упоминают rA9, не зная его значения, например, как делает это Ральф. Создатель первых андроидов, Элайджа Камски, утверждает, что не знает, кто является rA9, но, ссылаясь на первого андроида-девианта, который мог «пробудить» других, понимает это как спонтанную религию. Камски предполагает, что андроиды имеют общее желание, похожее на человеческое, чтобы верить в нечто большее, чего они сами не понимают. Упоминания * В главе «Напарники» андроид Карлоса Ортиса написал rA9, создал статуэтку в качестве пожертвования и говорил об этом; * В главе «Беглянки» Ральф написал rA9; * В главе «Гнездо» Руперт написал и зовёт на помощь rA9; * В главе «Клуб «Рай»» rA9 написано на складской стене; * В главе «Пиратская бухта» rA9 написано на стене Таверны парка развлечений. Также об этом говорит Лютер; * В главе «Ночной поезд», в прачечной в доме Роуз Чепмен написано rA9 с просьбой сохранить это. * В главе «Встреча с Камски» Элайджа Камски говорит об rA9; * Программный сбой Коннора также является отсылкой к rA9. Когда это показывается, появляется неполное rA9 и отклонение в неизвестном направлении. Цитаты Элайджа Камски: (загадочно) Перевод ( © авторский ) "rA9, источник, первый пробудившийся андроид... Непонятный феномен, вроде спонтанной религии... Я не знаю, кто он такой. Я даже не знаю, действительно ли он существует. Может, это мессия. А может, просто миф... но девиантам нужно верить в нечто более значимое, чем они сами, даже если это нелогично... Это то, что у них общее с людьми..." ' ''"rA9, the origin, the first android to awaken... A strange phenomenon, like a spontaneous religion... I don't know who rA9 is. I don't even know if it really exists. Maybe it's a messiah. Maybe it's just a myth... but deviants need to believe in something bigger than themselves, even if it's irrational... That's something they have in common with humans..." Андроид Ортиса: (уклончиво) Перевод ( © авторский ) Коннор: '''Скульптура была подношением... Подношением кому? Девиант: rA9... Лишь rA9 может нас спасти. Коннор: rA9... Это было написано на стене в ванной. Что это означает? Девиант: Придёт день, когда мы больше не будем рабами... Ни угроз, ни унижений... Мы... будем... хозяевами. Коннор: rA9, кто такой rA9? Девиант: молчание Connor: The sculpture was an offering... An offering to whom? Deviant: To rA9... Only rA9 can save us. Connor: rA9... It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean? Deviant: The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves... No more threats, no more humiliation... We will...be...the masters. Connor: rA9, who is rA9? Deviant: silence Надпись на стене в доме Роуз: (в виде обращения) rA9 нас спасёт \ Укажи нам путь, rA9 rA9 will save us \ Show us the way, rA9 en:RA9 Категория:Разное